


Working Hard To Remember You

by Merchant



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, Five years in the future, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Post-Series, Spoilers for the entire series so far, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merchant/pseuds/Merchant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years since Gansey's death, and Adam is reminiscing about the events of that day, and what the lives of the group have become since then. While Adam goes about another day at work, Ronan drops by for a little bit of office fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Hard To Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking hell, it's like a golden light has shone upon me as I wrote this. After being inspired by [this lovely post](http://the-world-is-a-corner.tumblr.com/post/123735179075/but-picture-this-adams-co-worker-at-his), I had to write this.
> 
> I am _extremely_ proud of how this turned out, and I hope this fic makes every single one of you forget I wrote the piece of shit that came before this. I made sure to put so much into this to redeem myself, and I even put my tears into certain parts. I just _really_ wanted there to be some happiness among the angst, that's all. Hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> **The Raven Cycle, and its characters, are the sole property of Maggie Stiefvater. I am the sole owner of this work of fanfiction.**

It had been five years since that day occurred, five _long_ and tedious years. Sometimes, Adam had nightmares about the event, but he had been doing very well with his therapy sessions. Thinking about Gansey didn’t make him break down as often nowadays, but the memory of him was still a sharp pain in his chest.

Adam didn’t know what the worst part about Gansey dying was, because there were a number of things that could fit that criterion, aside from the fact that _Gansey was dead_. Ronan’s anguished cries as he cradled Gansey’s lifeless body, the way Gansey had smiled the way he always did as he passed on, as if he were ready to die.

To be perfectly honest, it was probably Blue that had received the worst of it, even though she hadn’t known Gansey as long as Adam and Ronan did. Gansey was Blue’s _true love_ after all, and she blamed his death on her “curse”. _If I hadn’t kissed him, he might still be alive,_ she had said.

Adam stopped by 300 Fox Way quite a number of times after that day, to check up on Blue. It was what Gansey would’ve wanted, for their group to stick together. At first, Blue never left her room, never ate or drank anything. Adam had offered to take her in for a short time at his apartment, and Ronan volunteered to get her out of Henrietta.

What ended up happening was that Blue only left her room, and her house, the day of Gansey’s funeral. That had also been a _really_ awful day, and Blue ended up fainting in front of Gansey’s casket, from malnutrition. She had to go stay in a hospital, just to get her health back and be monitored during her time of grief.

Once she was discharged from the hospital, Blue was in slightly better spirits. She started talking to everyone again, but Adam could still see the lost look her eyes held when they spoke to each other. While he and Ronan had spent time grieving together, Blue had been alone.

Adam was still guilty about that, even five years later. He was guilty of the fact that he would always accidentally mention things related to Gansey, which made Blue break down, and he’d have to carry her off, with Ronan’s help.

_Five years now, it’s been this long_ , Adam thought, bringing himself back to reality as he sat behind a desk, twirling a pen about in his fingers. After graduating from Aglionby with high honors, Adam had gotten into an internship for a law firm.

He had quit his three jobs right after graduation, and went right to work at the firm. After the internship had ended, Adam was invited to stick around as a regular office worker. Of course, Adam took the opportunity, and had been working in an office for three years now.

Adam turned in his seat, facing the window as he continued to reminisce about the past. He had gotten most of his work done, so he spared himself a few moments to just sit and think. He stopped twirling the pen in his hands, as he thought of where the lives of the group had gone since the search for Glendower had ended.

As he did, he thought of Ronan immediately. _Ronan Lynch_. If Adam hadn’t of been there for Ronan, there wouldn’t _be_ a Ronan Lynch anymore. Unfortunately for Blue, Adam had no idea how to help her through her grief, other than offer to be there to talk things out.

Fortunately for Ronan, Adam _did_ know how to help him through his grief. Adam remembered the times he found Ronan at St. Agnes, surrounded by piles of beer cans, lying in the pews, or stumbling around drunkenly. Adam commonly found Ronan with tears in his eyes, or evidence the other boy had been crying.

Adam had been there to hold Ronan in a strong embrace, as they cried together, as they mourned for their friend. Adam was there for Ronan through the anger, through the times when Ronan needed to scream at nothing, or throw something. The anger would turn into sobs, and Adam was right there to catch Ronan when he couldn’t hold back his sorrows.

Some time before Gansey’s death, Adam had realized how strong his feelings for Ronan were. He had been juggling about with what he actually felt, and came to the conclusion that he _could_ return the feelings that Ronan had for him.

When he confessed all of this to Ronan, Adam saw a change occur in Ronan’s features. The icy look Ronan held in his eyes, the thin snarl he always wore on his lips, had begun to disappear. Ronan had obviously been waiting for that moment, _dreamed_ of that moment.

For the first time in years, Ronan Lynch was _happy_ again. If only just a little bit, Ronan had _something_ go right in his life. The first time they kissed, Adam knew then that his feelings were genuine. He _had_ someone he could save, if he couldn’t save anyone else.

The fact that they were going to tell Gansey about it, to let him join in on the good news, and then he died never knowing, was _extremely_ hurtful. They had to reveal the news to a corpse, to a casket where Gansey would sleep forever, hoping he could hear them, hoping that he would’ve been just as thrilled to hear the news.

As he thought about it, Adam knew that if it wasn’t for Gansey, he and Ronan wouldn’t have been together. Adam would’ve never met Ronan, and would’ve never fallen in love with him. To this day, Adam held onto that thought, and it helped shape the kind of man he was today.

Even in death, Gansey lingered on. He lingered on in the handshakes of the teachers and dean of Aglionby, as Adam accepted his diploma. It had to have been Gansey watching over him, which led to his current boss approaching him, and offering him a position at his company.

Adam couldn’t replace the part of Ronan that Gansey lived in, but he did his best to try. “This is what Gansey wanted for you, Ronan. He wanted you to be standing here,” Adam had said once Ronan accepted his own degree.

Adam had been there to wrap an arm around Ronan’s shoulders, keeping himself together as the dean of Aglionby gave a special tribute to Gansey. Mr. and Mrs. Gansey then gave a small speech about their son, but Ronan and Adam had to leave in the middle of it.

It just wasn’t the same, it wasn’t _fair_ , that Adam and Ronan had walked the stage to accept their diplomas, and Gansey wasn’t around to accept his own. Adam had imagined the uproar that would’ve sounded once Gansey took that stage, and he was sure Gansey would’ve been given the chance to make a speech.

Adam could hear the speech now, talking about how they made it through, and how they were all growing into men, and they needed to face the real world now. He’d probably end the speech with _excelsior_ , or some big words that would get the crowd cheering.

He stood up from his chair, and looked down at the city below him. Adam’s office was on the fourth floor, so he got a good view of his surroundings. In the distance, he could see the road that led to Monmouth Manufacturing, which was turned into the Richard C. Gansey III History Museum. Noah no longer haunted the building; he had vanished with a bittersweet farewell.

Thinking back to Ronan, a smile spread on Adam’s face as he thought of how proud he was of the middle Lynch brother. Ronan kept his word, and didn’t go into politics, or business, or anything his older brother Declan wanted him to do. Ronan now worked at an animal shelter, but he still kept the same appearance he always had.

Ronan had gotten a couple more tattoos, a Celtic cross with his family name on it, and the other was a raven that carried a banner with Gansey’s name. He had also gotten a couple earrings put in both earlobes, just to establish that he was still rebellious. _You would’ve been so proud of him, Gansey,_ Adam thought to himself.

Along with his new job, Ronan had managed to use what power Cabeswater had left him, along with Adam’s help, to bring his mother and younger brother to life outside of the forest, where they could live among the general public. Aurora Lynch, with her life restored, spent most of her time preparing the Barns for the return of her three sons.

On Matthew’s 18th birthday, the Lynch family had a huge celebration, not only for the birthday, but because the brothers could finally move back into the Barns. Ronan had his family and his home again, and he returned to being the person Gansey had always spoke of.

Thinking about Ronan’s family reminded Adam of his mother. He thought back to that fateful court date, when Gansey and Ronan had testified against Robert Parrish. Thanks to the two of them, Adam gained the courage to speak out against his father’s abuse. The testimony was solid, and the way Gansey had spoken with such authority helped the judge see that Adam’s father was dangerous.

Robert Parrish was given twenty years in jail, which was plenty of time for Adam to move on. However, once Adam’s mother received the news, and found out that Adam, Ronan, _and_ Gansey had testified, she estranged herself from her son.

Adam hadn’t seen, or spoken to his mother since then, and even to this day, Adam didn’t know how she was doing. Fortunately for him, a silver lining crossed his path, and Adam believed it was another one of Gansey’s blessings.

With the Lynch family reunited again, minus one, Adam stood next to Ronan in the living room at the Barns, as Ronan finally came out to his mother and brothers. There was an awkward silence, with puzzled expressions. Adam had taken Ronan’s hand, for support.

Declan was the first to speak up after a while. “Are you two…?” he asked, but Ronan interrupted. “Yes, Declan. Adam is my boyfriend,” Ronan had declared, staring right at his older brother with serious confidence.

Aurora had glanced between the two of them, and didn’t say anything for some time. Finally, she had stood up, and approached Adam. “Adam, do you love my son?” she asked, and Adam stared at her, trying not to choke up. “Yes, Mrs. Lynch. I love Ronan, very much. He has been there for me when I needed someone, and he has done so much for me that he didn’t have to. I don’t know what I’d do if he wasn’t around,” Adam replied, choking up a bit because he thought of Gansey for a brief moment.

Aurora nodded, and then she looked at Ronan. “Ronan, are you happy? Are you _truly_ happy?” she asked, and without missing a beat, Ronan nodded. Adam could feel Ronan’s hand trembling in his own, or maybe it was Adam’s hand that was trembling.

“Yeah, I’m very happy. I never thought I could feel like this again, not after Dad died. Now Gansey’s gone, and Adam is all I have left. I love him so much, Mom. I’ve been so scared of losing him too, of losing you, and Declan, and Matthew. I’ve been so scared of telling you, but I _need_ to. I don’t want to hide it any longer, so please, don’t hate me, and don’t hate Adam. Please…,” Ronan explained, and Adam could hear the fear in his voice, could tell Ronan was trying not to break down.

“Oh, honey. I could never hate you, or Adam,” Aurora responded, placing a hand on Ronan’s cheek. “I can tell that you’re serious about each other, and all I could ever ask for is that my boys find happiness again,” she added, getting misty-eyed. Ronan finally broke, and hugged his mother tightly as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Declan and Matthew soon joined in, embracing their brother and mother. Adam felt a couple tears fall from his eyes, but he smiled at this gesture, this _acceptance_. He would never have this again, or so he thought. Just then, Declan and Matthew reached out their hands to him, surprising Adam.

This simple action, the fact that Adam was being _welcomed_ into something he thought he had lost forever, overwhelmed him. He joined in on this group embrace, and they all cried happy tears. Adam Parrish had found a _new_ family; he was right where he belonged.

Thinking about this memory made Adam smile even more, as he lifted up his left hand. He examined the small band around his ring finger, using his thumb to twirl the band around. In a few months, he’d be Adam Lynch, since he decided to take on the name of his new family. Blue had been ecstatic when Adam called her and told her the news. She was currently in Europe, doing some studies, but she promised to make it back for the wedding.

“It just sounds better, don’t you think?” Adam had asked Ronan, as they lie under the stars together at the Barns one night, not too long after Ronan had proposed. “You don’t _have_ to, I’m fine being Ronan Parrish, you know,” Ronan had responded. Adam had laughed softly, but shook his head. “You’re my family now, I _have_ a family again. It’s the right thing to do, now shut up before I tell Declan how difficult you’re being,” he added, turning and pulling Ronan closer, kissing him deeply.

While Adam was busy reminding himself of all the reasons for his happiness, he was startled a bit by a knock at his office door. The only reason it startled him, was because the sound seemed amplified in his left ear.

Since his new job had been giving him a very reasonable income, Adam had moved out of his apartment at St. Agnes, and moved into a better apartment in the city. He had been able to afford actual furniture, though it was hardly ever used, because Adam spent a lot of time at the Barns.

Adam had been talking to Ronan about possibly getting surgery to fix his left ear, if he could afford it. He had gone to a consultation, and the surgeon had told him that the damage was too severe to be fixed completely, but Adam would be able to get _some_ of his hearing back in his left ear, which he could then choose to get a hearing aid if he wanted.

The cost of the surgery was pretty high, even with Adam’s pay. Then, one day, while having dinner at the Barns, Declan had surprised him with a check for the rest of the money needed for the surgery. He had called it an engagement present, but Adam had a feeling Ronan had a part in the whole thing.

Having gone so long without any hearing in his left ear, Adam had forgotten what it was like to _have_ hearing in both ears. Reaching up to turn the sound down on the hearing aid in his left ear, Adam turned to face his office door.

Jacob, one of his co-workers, was standing there, peering into the room. “Hey, we’re having lunch now. You want to join us?” he asked. Adam smiled at him, and set his pen down on the desk. “Yeah, I’ll be right there,” he responded.

A few minutes later, Adam wandered into the break room, which was full of activity. A small group gathered around the water cooler, someone was microwaving pizza a few feet away, and others were watching some sports event on the TV, discussing amongst each other.

Adam saw Jacob motion him over from one of the tables, and Adam approached the table, where Jacob was sitting with two others, Rachel and Isaac. As he was about to sit down, he realized he had forgotten his lunch at home.

“ _Shit_ ,” he cursed to himself silently, drumming his hand on the table, mentally scolding himself for forgetting. “I can’t believe I forgot,” he said out loud, finally taking a seat. “Want to share some of mine?” Rachel offered, but Adam held up a hand to decline the offer.

Suddenly, the door to the break room opened, and Peter, one of the supervisors, peered in. “Hey, you gotta see this guy. Looks like we could have a new client, this guy _definitely_ did some time,” he stated.

When Adam heard that, he gave a curious look towards Peter, and he began to stand up. “What does he look like? Wait, is he tall? Shaven head, wearing a black tank top, possibly a biker jacket? Tattoo sticking out from the back of his neck, kinda got this look like he wants to fight?” he called out, using hand gestures as he spoke.

“Yeah, that’s him. You know him, Adam?” Peter replied, sounding surprised. Without a word, Adam wandered away from the table, heading towards the door. “Where is he?” he asked as he approached Peter, a smile forming on his lips again. “Just downstairs,” Peter replied, moving out of the way as Adam walked past him.

After a few puzzled looks from some of the others, a small crowd got up to follow behind Adam. They were curious to see what Adam was going to do, and they peered over the stairwell as Adam approached the guest.

“Forget something?” Ronan asked as Adam approached him, holding up a paper bag. “You are a saint, Ronan Lynch,” Adam replied in a relieved tone, stopping to give Ronan a quick peck on the lips, taking the bag from him.

“I’m still picking you up later, right? Mom and Matthew have been talking my ear off about the trip to D.C. tomorrow, I’ll fucking lose it if I have to hear another word about it. Please, you _have_ to spare me the trouble,” Ronan added.

Adam just snickered softly, and shrugged. “Fine, I’ll come over and let them rant all about it with me,” he decided. Ronan let out a heavy sigh, and then began to turn away. “I gotta get back to the shelter, my break’s almost over. One of the cats just had a litter of seven kittens, and they’re the most adorable little shits. See you tonight,” he chimed in.

“Be careful, Ronan. Don’t get any more speeding tickets!” Adam called out to Ronan’s retreating back. Ronan turned his head to smirk at Adam, before pulling his hood up, and leaving the building.

As Adam began ascending the stairs again, he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a sandwich. He unwrapped it, and began chewing at it, as he noticed the group of people gathered at the top of the stairs. They were all looking at him, and they approached him as he reached the top of the stairs.

“Don’t tell me…was that _him?”_   Rachel started, with her mouth opening a bit in shock. “Yeah, that’s Ronan. Real looker, isn’t he?” Adam replied, playfully. Isaac gently smacked him in the arm then. “For real, you’re engaged to _that guy_? How long is his arrest record?” he prodded.

Adam took another bite of his sandwich, narrowing his eyes at Isaac. He began walking back to the break room. “You’d be surprised to know that he hasn’t been arrested, not even _once_ ,” Adam admitted. “With a look like that? Huh…,” Rachel interjected. “Oh, he hasn’t been arrested, because he hasn’t gotten _caught_ yet,” Adam teased, smirking a bit.

Hours later, the sun had begun to set, and Adam was currently organizing paperwork. Most of the rest of the workers had left the office already, and the ones still hanging about were getting ready to leave. “You gonna be good here, Adam?” inquired the voice of Mike, another supervisor.

“Yeah, I’m just finishing up. No need to wait up, have a good night, sir,” Adam responded, giving a short wave as he peered up from his desk. Mike gave a curt nod, before heading off.

As Adam put the organized paperwork into files, and replaced the files in their respective drawers, he sighed softly, already feeling a bit of the exhaustion that came with work. He took a seat at his desk, reaching up to run his hands over his face, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back.

Not even five minutes later and there was a knock at his office door. “Paging Mr. Parrish. Would Mr. Adam Parrish please report to the front desk?” Ronan’s voice sounded, imitating a PA announcement. Adam grinned, and stood up from his desk to walk over and embrace his fiancée.

“Are you done here?” Ronan asked as Adam buried his face into Ronan’s neck, inhaling the scent of cologne, or body wash from Ronan’s skin, which gave him comfort. “Yeah, I was just about to head out,” Adam replied.

He pulled away as Ronan walked over to the shelf, tracing a finger over the spines of the law books. “I went to Cabeswater earlier, because I thought I heard it calling to me. When I went, he was there, and we talked,” he stated.

Adam knew that the _he_ Ronan was referring to was Gansey, whose spirit had become a part of Cabeswater since he had died on the ley line. Adam could no longer hear Cabeswater’s voice, or feel the energy from the ley line. But Ronan still had his Greywaren abilities, though he didn’t use them or visit Cabeswater very often.

“I told him how we’re going to D.C. tomorrow. I said that we’d visit his grave, and stop in and visit his family,” Ronan continued, and Adam just listened. Seeing Gansey’s spirit in Cabeswater had helped Ronan cope a lot easier, but Adam was jealous that he couldn’t get to speak to Gansey himself.

Once Ronan had finished speaking, Adam gave a short nod, to acknowledge the words. “Does he still speak to Noah?” he asked, as Ronan turned around, giving a small smile. “Yeah, he says he always does. He says that Noah asks about Blue a lot, and even Gansey is curious. I have to keep reminding him that we can’t tell Blue about him, or else she might relapse. She’s doing very well now, so we can’t destroy that,” he answered.

Adam sighed softly, as he put his arms around Ronan again. They stood there, holding each other close, swaying a bit. “You know…,” Ronan started saying after a moment of silence, glancing around the room, “We’ve never fucked in an office before.” It always led to this subject with Ronan; he was still as full of testosterone at age 23 as he had been at 18. Some things never change.

Hearing these words, Adam laughed a bit. “I can’t believe you changed the subject so quickly. Honestly, I think you might be hypersexual,” he teased, and Ronan pressed kisses to his lips. “What does that say about you? You’re the _exact_ same way,” he retorted.

“Well yeah, but I don’t want to get fired. Not after all this time,” Adam proclaimed, as he returned the kisses, then met Ronan’s gaze. “Hey, what if I hid under your desk, and you pretend like you don’t know I’m there?” Ronan suggested, obviously ignoring Adam’s previous statement.

Adam shook his head, but couldn’t help grinning. “You _really_ want to do this, don’t you? You’re not going to let up on this,” he stated, and Ronan grinned devilishly. Finally, Adam gave a heavy sigh. “Shut the door, and lock it,” he simply commanded.

Ronan retreated to the door, quickly shutting and locking it. “All right, now don’t look until I say so,” he advised, as he walked past Adam. Adam could hear him shuffle about, and then there was silence for a moment. “Okay, you can come over,” Ronan’s voice whispered, finally.

With a roll of his eyes, Adam turned and went to sit at his desk. As he pulled the chair out, he saw Ronan curled up under the desk. He pretended not to notice him, as he took his seat. Ronan didn’t do anything for another moment longer, until Adam suddenly felt a hand caressing the front of his suit pants.

Adam reached up and loosened his tie, and began unbuttoning the top of his dress shirt. The way he was dressed reminded him of Gansey, and he was sure Gansey would’ve loved to see it. But right now, he was focused on how Ronan was touching him, and he made soft sounds as Ronan rubbed him through his pants.

Ronan began squeezing gently after a few minutes, which made Adam groan, and lean forward. “ _Fuck_ …,” he breathed out, as Ronan started rubbing his palm against him even more.

Since Adam couldn’t see Ronan, the sensation was even more enjoyable. The thrill of not knowing what Ronan would do was probably a big part of it too. Adam closed his eyes, and concentrated on the feel of Ronan’s hand.

As Ronan continued rubbing him, Adam started to get hard. His pants started tightening a bit, and it was a bit uncomfortable. These were _definitely_ not the kind of pants for this scenario.

Luckily, Ronan must have known that, because Adam heard his pants being unzipped. Then, Ronan reached in and began stroking Adam’s dick through his boxers, making Adam moan softly. “ _Mm,_ Ronan, that’s it,” he mumbled softly, leaning back in his chair.

Ronan’s other hand began moving up Adam’s stomach, up to his chest, and then back down. The hand settled on Adam’s thigh, while the other hand stroked Adam’s dick slightly faster. Adam clenched his eyelids shut just a tad, clenching his teeth a bit as well.

It wasn’t long before Ronan had maneuvered his hand in Adam’s boxers, and pulled his dick out through the slit at the front of Adam’s boxers. Adam sighed from this newly acquired freedom, then his breath hitched as Ronan began tracing his tongue along the side of the shaft, up towards the head.

Once his tongue had reached the head, Ronan teased it by wrapping his lips around it gently. Adam’s leg twitched a bit, but Ronan just rubbed at his thigh a bit, as he began teasing the tip of Adam’s dick with his tongue.

Adam could feel himself getting even harder from the contact of Ronan’s mouth, and then he felt Ronan begin sliding more of Adam’s dick into his mouth. He let out a pleasurable gasp, one hand immediately going to the back of Ronan’s head. He didn’t push against it; he just laid his hand there.

Ronan began to suck at the skin, moving his head back and forth. Adam moaned louder from the contact, his eyelids parting slightly to glance down at Ronan. He watched as Ronan worked his mouth over his dick, and he watched as his dick slid in and out of Ronan’s mouth.

The sight of this, the fact that Ronan was hidden under the desk and doing this, was so hot and it turned Adam on so much. He felt himself get fully hard in Ronan’s mouth, and Ronan began sucking harder, his pace increasing a bit.

Unconsciously, Adam pushed against the back of Ronan’s head while Ronan continued to suck him off. With every push, Ronan’s pace increased, making Adam tilt his head back and moan even more. Ronan was quite skilled, and Adam had to thank his lucky stars for every part of Ronan’s existence.

Soon, Adam was pushing Ronan’s head against him, making Ronan take his dick in deeper. Adam’s moaning got slightly louder as he felt his dick hitting the back of Ronan’s throat, hearing Ronan moan just slightly.

Without any guidance from Adam, Ronan suddenly deep throated Adam’s dick, sucking hard as he moaned softly. Adam gripped the back of Ronan’s head, holding him there for a brief moment, before allowing Ronan to pull back. Once Ronan did, Adam continued to guide Ronan’s head, pushing faster as he felt himself getting close.

Tilting one head to the side, breathing heavily and moaning a bit more frantically, Adam began pushing against Ronan’s head with more gusto, as his orgasm began to build. As he did, Ronan kept taking him in deeper, and deeper, sucking hard. After a few minutes longer, Adam cried out a bit as he arched his hips up a bit, and came within Ronan’s waiting mouth.

He slumped back against the chair, panting a bit as Ronan swallowed up his cum, giving a few more sucks before pulling away. Ronan gently pushed against the chair, and Adam opened his eyes and moved the chair out the rest of the way, so Ronan could crawl out.

After Ronan crawled out from under the desk, he stood up, wiping his mouth. “See? I knew you’d like that,” he stated, playfully. Adam looked at him then, a hungry look in his eyes. “Oh, you’re _really_ into it, aren’t you?” Ronan added when he saw the look.

“Come here…,” Adam mumbled, making it sound like one word instead of two, his accent slipping out. Even though he lived in the city for a few years, he never lost the accent, and he spoke with it as much as possible outside of work.

Ronan helped Adam stand, and Adam turned to face him. Ronan pushed Adam against the desk with his hips, reaching behind Adam to separate the contents of the desk, so they had more room to play with.

Adam leaned against the desk, as Ronan began to unbuckle and unbutton Adam’s pants, before tugging them down, along with Adam’s boxers. Adam let his pants drop to his ankles, and he stepped out of them.

“Did you bring the stuff?” he asked at random, and Ronan reached into his pants pocket as Adam began unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Ronan pulled out a small lube packet, holding it up to Adam. “I’m _always_ prepared,” he simply stated, which was true. The animal shelter was near a fertility clinic, so Ronan had gathered a nice stash of those packets.

When Adam had gotten Ronan’s pants unbuttoned and unzipped and started tugging them down with Ronan’s boxers, Ronan started opening the lube packet. “Wait, let me do it,” Adam said softly, taking the packet from Ronan. He opened it the rest of the way, and squeezed the contents onto Ronan’s hardened erection.

According to the packet, this lube had a cooling effect, which would be interesting to test out. Adam rubbed the lube over Ronan’s shaft, stroking him gently. Ronan moaned softly from the stroking, leaning in to kiss Adam.

Adam returned the kisses, stroking Ronan some more as he did. When they pulled away finally, Adam glanced up at Ronan. “Feels good, huh? Have you been struggling not to think about this all day?” he asked against Ronan’s lips.

“You have no fucking clue, man. I had to force myself not to think about that sweet ass of yours for so long, because the temptation would’ve been _torture_ ,” Ronan replied, and Adam smirked at him. “You’re such a god damned addict, even though I love you to death,” he added, releasing Ronan’s dick from his hand.

Ronan moved forward a bit, and Adam moved his hips up, before beginning to slide his dick into Adam’s ass, slowly. Adam groaned as he felt Ronan enter him, the cooling effect of the lube relaxing his muscles.

Whenever Adam and Ronan had sex, it was like their bodies were made to be together. Ronan slid into Adam with such ease, and Adam’s body accepted Ronan like he had been the missing piece of a puzzle.

No matter how many times they’d slept together, it was always so intense. Now, as Ronan put his arms around Adam’s waist as he began thrusting into him, as Adam moved his hips along with Ronan’s every thrust, they could feel each other within every inch of their skin.

Adam moaned out against Ronan’s shoulder, as he put his arms around Ronan’s back. Ronan began thrusting harder, _needier_ , and Adam loved every minute of it. It always felt like the first time, when Adam’s body did not know Ronan’s touch.

Now that his body _did_ know Ronan’s touch, Adam craved more of it. He continued to groan deeply, as Ronan continued to thrust into him roughly. It wasn’t a painful kind of rough; there was just enough roughness for Ronan’s body to tell Adam’s that it missed it.

Adam’s head tilted back as Ronan thrust against his prostate, hitting that little bundle of nerves that set Adam’s body ablaze with pleasure, his lips parting as he cried out. Ronan leaned forward, and began licking along Adam’s neck, tasting the bit of sweat forming on the skin.

The taste of Adam was the taste of home for Ronan; it was so familiar to him that he didn’t want to lose it. He nibbled at the skin, reveling at how it made Adam’s breath catch in his throat, and become replaced with moaning again, once Ronan began thrusting faster.

The feeling of the wood rubbing against his lower back was a bit uncomfortable for Adam, but that feeling was quickly masked by how much pleasure Ronan was giving him. He gripped at Ronan’s leather jacket a bit, the leather scent drawing Adam in, covering his body. He was going to cum again soon, he could feel it.

Ronan must have been in the same state, because his thrusts got more frantic, his groaning a bit louder. Adam continued to rock his hips against Ronan’s, adding to the already intense level of ecstasy he was feeling.

“ _Ahh…I’m close, Adam_ ,” Ronan murmured out after a moment, and Adam nodded. “ _Almost…there…mmm…,_ ” Adam murmured back, and then they were left moaning and groaning against each other.

Within the next couple of minutes, Adam could feel himself about to go over the edge. Ronan was starting to feel it too, as he gripped Adam’s waist tighter, beginning to pull Adam against him as he thrust into him.

It didn’t take much longer, and they were moaning frantically, leaning their heads together so they could take turns nibbling and sucking on each other’s bottom lip. “ _God, fuck…damn it, Adam, you’re the fucking best_ ,” Ronan groaned out. “ _Nngh! You’re amazing, so amazing…ahhh!!”_ Adam groaned back, before crying out. He gripped Ronan tightly, as he finally came a second time. Ronan followed suit, shooting his load within Adam, holding him close as he rode out his orgasm.

As they rode along their waves of euphoria, Adam and Ronan kissed each other deeply, lovingly. Ronan pulled back and away from Adam after a few minutes, and Adam had to catch himself before he’d collapse onto the desk.

Taking deep breaths to regulate his breathing, Adam slowly slid off the desk, and grabbed his pants, pulling them on. As he zipped and buttoned them up, he went to the door and opened it, leaving the office.

He returned shortly, with some paper towels he got from the break room. Adam set them down on the desk, and buckled his belt back up. “The janitor is going to be heading this way soon, so we have to get out of here,” he stated, as he began wiping up the mess they’d made.

Ronan grabbed some paper towels and helped out, not saying anything. Once the mess was cleaned up, Adam disposed of the dirty paper in the large garbage can sitting in the hallway. Removing his keys from his pocket, he motioned Ronan out of the office.

When Ronan walked out, Adam quickly shut off the light, and closed the door, locking it. The two of them headed out of the building, while Adam tried fixing his clothes as best as he could.

Once they reached the BMW, parked alone amongst an empty parking lot, they got in. Ronan started it up, and a loud, electronic song blasted out of the radio. Adam was used to the music, so he just sat back against the passenger seat.

“When we get to D.C., make sure you tell my sister-in-law how fun it is to fuck in an office. Lord knows Declan could use it, as tight-assed as he is,” Ronan shouted over the music. Adam couldn’t help but laugh at that, as he reached out and took Ronan’s right hand in his. They held hands like this all the way to Adam’s apartment, where Adam retrieved his traveling bags for the trip.

After the bags were safely put in the trunk of the BMW, they drove on towards the Barns, towards Adam’s new family, towards Adam’s home away from home. As they did, Adam couldn’t help but think of Gansey.

_You helped make all of this happen, Gansey. I wish you were here to see this, I wish you were here for Blue as well. Next time we meet, I’ll be the one telling_ you _stories, so get ready, because you’re going to be hearing a lot about this generation’s versions of raven kings, with much more to come._  


End file.
